


Post-Training Revelations

by cornerandchair



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: A long day of training leaves Angus exhausted, Taako tucks him in for a long rest.Angus talks in his sleep. Taako is shaken to his core. Kravitz Is very confused.





	Post-Training Revelations

Taako sighs as Angus snores on the couch in his dorm. Training had gone just a little long, but Angus had leveled up. His little apprentice is level 7 now… Taako couldn’t be more proud, honestly.

Even if he’d never admit that to Angus’s face.

Taako raises his wand and conjures up a blanket. “Get a good long rest, Anges. We’ll continue when your spell slots are full again.” He carefully tucks Angus in.

And then Angus says something. So sleepy and soft anyone with lesser hearing might have missed it: “Goodnight.. Dad…”

Taako’s eyes go wide. His heart does sweet flips in his chest. He backs out of the room as quickly and silently as possible.

“Hooooooly _shit._ ”

Taako sits on his bed. He needs to think. He needs to talk this out with someone.

Certainly not Magnus or Merle.

Maybe Killian or Carey?

No, he knows who to talk to. Taako rolls over his bed to get into his bedside table and pull out the Stone of Far Speech Kravitz had given him. He flips the switch.

He doesn’t say anything.

“Taako?” Kravitz voice comes through the stone a few moments later. “You connected the line… did you want to talk?”

Hell yeah, he did. He just… couldn’t think of how to say it.

He opens his mouth to say something to explain the situation with Angus. But what comes out in loud, enthusiastic word vomit is:

“I HAVE A SON! Oh my Pan, Kravitz, you should have seen him today! He was so good! He’s getting so much better too! Mage Hand? Pfft Ain’t no thang for my little boy! Blink? Hell yeah, he can cast that too! Soon he’ll even be able to cast Evard’s Black Tentacles. Ugh, I’m just so proud of my beautiful magic boy~!”

He continues to spew praise he would never admit to anyone else to Kravitz for another two minutes before he’s interrupted-

“TAAKO! Taako… I love you… but who or what _THE HELL_ are you talking about?”

Without even missing a beat Taako replies: “I’m talking about Agnes, of course! Who else would I be talking about? I love that kid.”

“Agnes?”

“You remember! My apprentice! I told you about him our second time to The Chug and Squeeze?”

“Ahhh. Right, right. I remember… Uh… when did he become your son?”

That makes Taako pause.

“You know, Kravvy…” He lowers the Stone of Far Speech and glances out into his little living room. “... I think maybe… It’s actually been like that for a while.”

He never really felt bad for stealing anything before. Fuck! He’d looted Merle’s dead relatives right in front of him!

But when he saw Angus again in the Bureau of Balance… He’d felt that pang of guilt in his chest. Not long after that he’d even started to get pretty fond of the kid. Sure, he made fun of him, and called him all kinds of names, and purposefully scared the kid silly…

He trusts Angus.  
He wants to protect Angus.  
He… loves the kid like a son.

“Taako?”

“Kravitz. How do you feel about adopting?”

“What?”

“I mean… The Bureau has some pretty strict rules… But Angus is all alone up here. The only kid in the whole station… Hell, I don’t even think he’s mentioned _having_ parents.”

The line goes silent.

“I uh. Taako, that’s- That’s a lot… I mean, not only is that a jump forward with your relationship with Angus but... “ Taako can practically hear Kravitz blushing. “That’s uh… A big step forward for us, too…”

“I know. But… won’t it be nice to… to have a family for once?” Something… fuzzy, itches in the back of Taako’s memory. He thinks he sees the Umbra Staff shift from its place, but he quickly dismisses that.

“I… Well, damn. You’ve got a point there.”

“Fuck yeah, I do.” Taako laughs, “Angus takes about 8 hours to sleep, how about we meet up for space ice cream and see how he feels about this idea?”

“I- sure? I’ll have to talk to The Raven Queen, but I’m sure she’ll allow it. She seems to uh-” He hears an audible gulp. “Well, she’s… very… supportive?”

“Great, good, love her already as long as my soul stays on this Plane.”

“I’ll go… talk to her and get back to you. Bye, love.”

“See you soon, hubby~.”

The Stone of Far Speech goes silent.

Taako lays on his bed.  
Then he gets up and walks to the couch, and very carefully lifts Angus up.

“Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.” He sighs and moves the boy to his bed where he tucks him in again.

Angus just shifts under the covers, a happy little smile on his face.

And in that moment.  
Taako decides he’s going to be the best dad in all of fucking Faerun, or (hopefully not really) die trying, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one for a while, but I didn't know what to title it.  
> But I thought of this title today and I had to post it finally.


End file.
